Blue
Blue is a fighter introduced in Mortal Kombat Legends I. About Blue Blue has a split personality disorder, causing her to be peaceful or chaotic. In one of her personalities, she is incredibly timid and only fights if she is forced, in the other personality, she is wild and has no problem fighting others. She loathes herself, and constantly wears gloves and long pants to conceal self-inflicted wounds from others. She detests Colby due to his overwhelming self-absorption. She suffers from amnesia, and cannot remember her real name, only going by the nickname "Blue," ''because she was found by a hospital worker who found her "paralyzed by a lightning strike that was blue in color" Combat Characteristics Blue, despite being timid at times, is quite a skilled fighter. Despite her being human, she seems to possess supernatural abilities, such as being able to conjure and strike with lightning-based attacks, as well as being able to create a pink aura that she can use defensively and can use as a projectile. Signature moves * '''Night Shade': Blue crouches down, and sends a small blast of her pink aura at the opponents ankles, stunning them. (MKLI) * Lightning Bolt: Blue calls down a bolt of lightning to strike the opponent, launching them into the air, allowing a chain combo. (MKLI) * Lightning Blast:' '''Blue summons a jolt of lightning and launches it as a projectile at the opponent, electrocuting and stunning them. (MKLI) * '''Sky Kicks': Blue launches herself at her opponent, delivering three to four kicks to the head. (MKLI) * Cannon Drill: Blue, summoning her pink aura, dives down at the opponent's ankles in a corkscrew motion, tripping them. (MKLI) * Dashing Evade: Blue charges at, then quickly spins past the opponent, avoiding an attack. (MKLI) * Flip Kick: Blue kicks the opponent in the stomach, then lifts them over her head. (MKLI) Fatalities * Pop Pop: Sliding into her chaotic personality, Blue delivers an uppercut to the opponent's jaw, knocking it clean off of their shoulders. (MKLI) * Knock Off: Sliding into her chaotic personality, Blue rips off the opponent's left arm, and swings it at their head, breaking their neck and jaw. (MKLI) Biographies * MKLI: The split personality, Blue was the victim of a peculiar lightning storm, getting electrocuted and facing death. She was discovered outside of a hospital and was taken in by a suspicious worker whom no one had previously seen. Upon her recovery, she was sent to a mental institution to deal with her split personalities, however, instead of the patients being rehabilitated, they were treated like prisoners. She was not allowed to have any contact with her family or friends, and when she did not do what was demanded of her, she was brutally beaten by one of the caretakers. Blue was freed by a mysterious woman who had come to the rescue of the patients, after being freed, the woman revealed herself to be Eia and was sent to free Blue specifically on Raiden's command, personally requesting her to join him against the oncoming war of all the realms. She now blindly follows Raiden into battle, however she feels a strange connection to this man. Endings * 'MKLI '(canonical): "Upon the defeat of Shao Kahn, Blue was sucked into a yellow portal and was transported to a strange world that seems to defy the laws of physics. Rock formations floating in suspended animation. A volcano that was turned upside-down, seemingly frozen in time. As she ventured into this eerie realm, Blue suddenly collapsed. She suddenly felt as if she was losing all control of her mentality and spirit. She became incredibly mad. What will become of her now is unknown. Trivia * The "hospital worker" who found Blue was Raiden, who treated her wounds after he discovered that he had accidentally electrocuted her during a battle with Quan Chi. He also bestowed her with the ability to use lightning as an apology. * Blue is a reference to Harley Quinn from the DC Universe, and Tira from Soulcalibur. * Blue was originally planned to be a ninja. Elements of this can be seen in her primary design. Armageddon creation * Size: Small * Skin color: 4, 12 * Eye color: 6, 8 * Hair: Pigtails Large ** Hair color: 5, 10 ** Band color: 2, 7 * Torso: Ninja V ** Main color: 2, 7 ** Accent color: 12, 9 * Gloves: Banded Long ** Main color: 1, 1 ** Accent color: 12, 9 * Pants: Kung Fu ** Main color: 12, 9 ** Stripe color: 2, 7 * Belt: Sash Wide ** Color: 1, 1 * Boots: Wood Sandals ** Base color: 4, 23 ** Strap color: 1, 3 Category:Mortal Kombat Legends I characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Earthrealm characters Category:Heroes